Red Faced
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: How does tripping onto your face end up in the bathroom with... well... him? oOo guy/guy pairing, don't like it stay away from it. Otherwise, enjoy!


****Once again, stalking the Mario section. Hetalia has enough of my writing, time to branch out over here a little bit. So this story is going to be…hmm, not that much. You might catch the subliminal Walgi message – wait, it's not subliminal, it's just Walgi. Walgi with an uke!Waluigi to be exact. VeraTheDreamer, this is for you and returning to FF, onward, to the story! ****

**oOo**

He hit the ground face first, hard. Harder then he'd ever hit the ground before – it knocked the breath out of him. While the pain mainly burned in his nose, the rest of his body still had to take the impact against the ground.

His breathing became all weird when his chest hit the ground, his hipbones hurting even worse when they met the dirt before his knees took a turn.

There he lay on the ground, eyes wrenching closed in pain and trying not to cry – he was Waluigi after all.

And damn if that wasn't a good trip up by Daisy.

Out of complete boredom and with nothing else to really do, Waluigi had decided to join in the baseball game Peach was hosting in the park. Well, he was actually going to watch it, but when a toad desperate for a win picked him while he was going to the bench, he had no other choice than to play.

Now he regretted it.

"Whoopsie Daisy!" Daisy said, standing next to home plate. "Didn't mean to do that to ya, stickman!"

"Nerph." Waluigi replied, still lying on the ground so that way Daisy could be called out.

"Oh, c'mon!" Daisy threw her hands up. "It didn't hurt that bad did it? You pansy, maybe you should – hey!"

Waluigi had rolled onto his back at this point, getting ready to get up and dust himself off whenever Luigi – out of nowhere, literally – pushed the red haired princess to the side to kneel next to Waluigi.

Said man saw Luigi hovering over him just as his shoulder blades met the dirt, hands quickly cupping his face in a gentle manner – as if Waluigi's sharp features were suddenly made of glass. "Are you alright, Waluigi?"

It took Waluigi a minute to register what was going on, and he stared upward at Luigi with his eyes wide. What was _Luigi_ out of all people doing this for?

"I'm… I'm – I'm –" Waluigi began, only to choke on his next word.

Luigi's left hand stroked Waluigi's face, "Waluigi?"

With a swallow, Waluigi wasn't so sure if he was OK now. His face felt really warm, and he could hardly even speak with _that perfect face looking down at him_.

Other people had started to slink over, both teams and a few watchers from the benches. Oh, now this was humiliating!

Luigi kept on staring at Waluigi for another minute before he looked up and said, "I don't think he's OK. His face is really red."

"Oh balls…" Daisy muttered.

A toad knelt off to the side, looking at Waluigi's face before nodding, "Y-yeah, it's red alright. Maybe he broke his nose…"

"It's – it's fine!" Waluigi pushed Luigi away, jumping up off the ground and brushing dirt off of him while quickly walking away. "Uh, someone can take my place!" he called back, "I'm – I'm done!"

He still felt people staring at him even after he was a long way away from the field. Waluigi ran into the nearest public restroom and – seeing it was empty – stood in front of a sink and looked in the mirror.

Waluigi blinked at his reflection, seeing his face as red as Mario's hat. He slammed the sink handle upward so that cold water started flowing, cupping his hands under the water and splashing it against his face. "C'mon, stoppit…" he muttered to himself. "…go away, go away…"

The door to the restroom squeaked as it opened, Waluigi was about to jump and make a break for it when he heard _him_ again, "Waluigi? Are you sure you're OK?"

He was turned around and frozen where he stood, swallowing hard. Luigi was standing there, so worried, so… _concerned_ over the fact that all Waluigi did was trip over Daisy's foot and eat dirt.

"I'm. Fine." He managed, his knees started to shake a little.

"No you're not, I see you shivering." Luigi began walking closer, "It's not cold in here, so that fall must've hurt your leg."

"N-Nuh uh."

"You're not leaving this park until I'm sure you're OK."

"T-trust me, I – I- I'm fine!"

By now Waluigi was cornered by the shorter man, blue eyes staring up at him with angry concern. "You're still red in the cheeks. I'm sure your nose is injured."

"I-I'm fine! Trust m-me! I'm not t-talking any d-different am I?" Waluigi tried to spit.

"Stuttering." Luigi was now standing in Waluigi's personal bubble, hand reaching upward. "Kneel down."

"N-no."

"Kneel!"

"No!"

"Don't make me call Daisy in here!" Luigi growled.

With that tone, Waluigi complied by slowly lowering himself down so that he was face to face with Luigi. Said man's hand returned to his face, holding gently while he inspected. "Does something hurt?"

_Yeah, my dignity_. Waluigi thought. "N-no, nothing at all, I'm just f-mmm!" If he wasn't tense before he was tense now. Those delicate, gloved fingers had pressed against his mouth, and Luigi was cocking his head at him. Although his face was scrunched in focus, his eyes were glittering with deviousness.

When Luigi moved his fingers away, Waluigi was still silent; he was a human earthquake standing there right now. _That guy was close, that perfect man was close, that perfect face was getting closer to his – what is he doing?_

"I say you landed on your face pretty hard." Luigi muttered, pinning Waluigi in the corner as he drew his face closer and closer, "I'm sure that your lips hurt, no?"

"T-th-th-th-they d-d-d-don't –"

"Oh yes they do." Luigi giggled, and then tilted his head to the side before slamming his lips against those of Waluigi's, forcing his head back into the wall and his knees to buckle underneath him.

And Waluigi was nothing but a frozen statue, eyes wider then any other time he ever widened them and cheeks so hot he was sure he could've warm up Sherbet Land.

He was kissing Luigi.

In a public bathroom.

Once his mind fully registered this he melted – also because Luigi somehow managed to slide his tongue into Waluigi's mouth and he started rubbing around, _completely being dominant here._

Waluigi had no choice to but to allow and enjoy, slowly bringing his hands to Luigi's back and lightly grabbing onto the back of his shirt. He whimpered a little whenever he and Luigi started rubbing their tongues around each other, letting the shorter man push him completely into the corner and keep his dominance of this kiss.

Right when Waluigi was starting to get comfortable, the door to the bathroom opened and Luigi quickly jumped away to the nearest sink, looking in the mirror and rubbing his face.

Waluigi however, was once again frozen.

"There you are." Mario walked over to Luigi and slapped a hand on his shoulder, glaring at Waluigi. "So, is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's just shaken up that's all." Luigi lifted the corner of his mouth, eyeing Waluigi. "He's gonna go home and lay down, right?"

Waluigi sat there for a moment before he said, "Y-yeah!"

With that, he scooted up the wall until he was standing, shaking as he strode to the door as coolly as he could before breaking into a full run towards home.

He was quite warm in the face, and didn't like the feeling lower down.

* * *

><p><strong>**Weheheh… I'm quite the bad person making Waluigi the uke, ain't I? I was originally going to have more Daisy in there, but she sorta kinda went home and started eating cookies. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope I did well. Walgi WILL rule the world… you know the two secretly have a crush on each other…<strong>

**And you know they're both GAY! I mean, Waluigi has a booty pop when he stands up straight and since when does a straight guy say things like "Ow-owie?" **

**Anyway, call me sick, call me twisted, but don't call me sane, cuz I'm Crazee Canadia ****


End file.
